For You
by btvsna
Summary: Charlie and Renee had a whirlwind young romance. Care to see how it got started? Written for the Love for the Unloved contest. Lemons ahead.


**I am up for sale for the Fandom Gives Back! Just 40 to a wonderful fund, and I will write whatever your little heart desires. There isn't much time left, so run, don't walk, and get my last story that's up for grabs! There's a link in my profile, so run to it!**

**"Love for the Unloved" Contest Entry**

**Title: For You**

**Your pen name(s): btvsna**

**Featured "B-list" Character(s): Charlie and Renee**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this contest visit the "Love for the Unloved" C2 Community:**

**http://www****(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/community/Love_for_the_Unloved_Contest/72809/**

**A/N: Ahhh, some Charlie and Renee love. *sigh* Read, review, let me know what you think. As always, I own nothing, just play pretend.**

Forks, Washington.

June 23, 1986

I took another sip from my drink; orange soda with vodka. I did not touch beer, especially not the warm crap people served at these parties. I felt Chrissy all but vibrate beside me. It was done, we had graduated, and high school was finally behind us. Chrissy was heading off to New York in the fall, having decided she was going to acting school to become the next Molly Ringwald. I was taking a year off before going to UDub for journalism. Or maybe anthropology. I hadn't decided yet. But that didn't matter. I had a year of working in my father's grocery store to decide. I could do anything I wanted; the world was open at my feet.

I turned to Chrissy, taking another sip off my drink, and we started our usual ritual for these parties. We always stood near the bonfire, not just because it took the chill out of the cold, Washington nights, but because it was the easiest place to see and be seen. My eyes scanned the crowd for one guy in particular. He had to be here, he always came to these parties.

"Ewww," Chrissy whined, her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"What?" I asked, my eyes darting in the direction she was looking off into. "Oh god, gross!"

I'd seen what she was looking at. Gerry Newton was here, even though he'd graduated ages ago, and he had his hands up Sandy Klien's blouse while he slurped on her face.

"Get a room!" Chrissy bellowed at them. Sandy jerked away, glaring in our direction, before dragging Gerry off into the woods.

"God, I hope they use a condom," Chrissy said, her nose still wrinkled. "People like that should so not be reproducing."

I nodded in agreement, before looking back through the crowd. He wasn't here. I sighed heavily, disappointed.

Deciding the evening was a wash, I turned to leave. I didn't like seeing half these people in school; I really didn't want to spend time with them when I was depressed. I was about to say goodnight to Chrissy, when I heard the loud roar of a motorcycle.

Everyone turned in the direction of the noise, so everyone saw him pull up; just like I'm sure he wanted. He eased the bike to a stop, kicking the stand down, before lifting one long leg over the back. I felt my heart start thundering in my chest. Christ, he looked good. Tight faded jeans, scuffed biker boots, a plain white shirt, and a leather jacket. He looked like James Dean; like badass personified. His curly hair was everywhere, making me want to bury my fingers in it.

He glanced around, a look of complete indifference on his face, before pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. I wasn't fond of smokers, but something about the way he looked with his lips wrapped around the thin, white stick made my knees weak. He exhaled a puff of grey, before walking into the crowd.

"I heard he signed up for the police academy. Something about how his father wanted him to get a 'responsible job.'" She made air quotes around her words. "He leaves in a week."

My eyes snapped to her. "He's leaving?" I couldn't stop the slight note of panic in my voice. He was the only thing that made this town livable, even though I didn't get many chances to really talk to him. Just looking at him was enough.

Chrissy's smile was a little too knowing for my tastes, but she simply answered my question. "Heading out to Port Angles next week. He'll be gone for a little over a month. Who knows if he'll come back here after that; if he's smart, he'll go be a cop else where." She looked at me for a moment, an evil smile spreading across her face. "Can you imagine that boy in a uniform? He has the girls lined up around the block now…"

I glared at my friend, but my comment was cut off when Andrew Lunn walked buy, calling out, "Hey, Swan! Didn't expect to see your ass here."

I whipped around, and looked up into Charlie Swan's deep, brown eyes. He nodded towards Andrew without looking at him.

"Ren," he greeted me, a small smile quirking his mouth.

"Hi," I managed to breathe out, cursing myself for my lack of a better response.

"Chris." Charlie nodded at her, but his eyes never left mine. I was starting to hyperventilate.

"Swan," she said, the laughter evident in her voice. "Oh, look, I'm out of beer. Later!"

And then we were alone. I knew there were people everywhere, but I could only focus on Charlie. He took a long drag off his cigarette, blowing the smoke away from me, before throwing the remainder in the fire.

"So," he said once his eyes found mine once more. "Done with high school, off to college, guess you're all grown up, Ren."

There was nothing out of the ordinary about what he said, but how he said it made my heart pound. He smirked, as if he knew the reaction he had on my body. Chewing my lip, I lowered my eyes and took a sip of my drink for confidence.

"So," I said after a moment, "I hear you're getting out of Forks."

His face fell slightly, but he quickly recovered.

"Yeah, leaving next Thursday," he said, running his hand through his messy hair.

"A week from tomorrow," I said, unable to keep the sadness out of my voice.

Charlie's face softened, and he placed his hand under my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"Don't worry, Ren," he said softly. "I have to come back to help with my folks, so I'll be back." A small smile spread across his face, and he leaned forward, his mouth right next to my ear. "Like I could stay away from you, anyway."

His breath tickled my ear, and I fought to suppress a shudder at the sensation. Apparently I did a bad job of it, because Charlie chuckled before pulling away.

"Hey, Ren, what do you say we blow this popsicle stand and go some place a little more quiet?"

All the breath left my lungs and my joints turned to jelly. Did Charlie Swan just ask me to leave a party with him? Alone?

"Alone?" I squeaked.

He smiled his wicked half grin, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear and letting his fingers linger on my face.

"That's kind of the idea, Ren," he said. He leaned forward, his lips at my ear again. "Don't worry," he whispered. "I won't do anything you don't want me to."

Oh, Christ.

"Okay," I managed, however shakily. I had to get it together, otherwise I was going to pass out, and whatever Charlie Swan had planned for me would never happen.

He smirked, taking my drink from me and quickly downing the remainder. He didn't even flinch at the heavy alcohol taste. Tossing the cup in the fire, he grabbed my hand, lacing his fingers with mine, and led me to his bike. Throwing his leg back over, he settled in, patting the small seat behind him.

"Hop on," he said, his voice slightly deeper.

I just looked at the bike. For some reason, my mother's voice was loud in my head, repeating every negative thing she'd ever said about motorcycles.

"Ren?" he asked, his voice slightly confused. "You coming?"

I chewed my lip. I didn't want to tell him that I was having second thoughts just because my mother would be pissed if she found out I was on a motorcycle. Honestly, she'd be pissed off if she found out I was with Charlie Swan; he kind of had a reputation. Instead, I climbed up behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Hold on tight," he said, turning the bike on.

I scooted closer, tightening my grip, and tried to ignore the sensation having Charlie Swan between my legs was causing. The rumbling from the bike wasn't helping any either.

We were on the bike for a while, and occasionally Charlie would reach down and rub my thigh. Each time he did this, I tried to muffle my resulting moan into his back. I think he knew the effect he was having on me, as a few times his shoulders shook like he was laughing.

Finally, the bike started to slow. I recognized the road as the one leading to the Swan's old farm. They didn't grow anything anymore, as the Swans were getting too old to do all the work that needed to be done. Instead of pulling up to the house, like I thought Charlie would, he drove back towards one of the fields.

Charlie stopped the bike, kicking down the stand once more, and climbed off the bike. He offered out his hand to help me off, and I gladly took it. As I was swinging my leg over, however, I somehow stumbled, falling right into Charlie. He caught me, his hands going around me, holding me to his chest. We just stood there, neither of us moving for a moment. Charlie hummed softly, pressing his face into my hair, and running his hands along my back. My breath hitched.

"You know, Ren, if you wanted me to hold you, you could have just asked."

I went to pull away, embarrassed, but he tightened his grip briefly, before letting me go.

"So, what—what's out here?" I asked, trying to hide my nervousness.

He smiled, his eyes dancing in the light of the moon.

"At the moment, just us."

My skin tingled at the tone of his voice. I knew damn good and well what he was implying, knew that I wanted it, I just wasn't sure if I could go through with it. Sensing my nervousness, Charlie turned slightly, pointing to the sky.

"And the stars, of course," he said, his gesture encompassing the sky. "There's Orion," he pointed to a cluster of stars, "and the Dipper."

I smiled, looking at the constellations as he pointed them out. Who knew Charlie Swan knew things like that? A few minutes and several groups of stars later, Charlie was standing behind me, his head on my shoulder, as he pointed to the heavens. I leaned my head against his and sighed. This felt nice, normal. Charlie sighed too, his hands snaking around my waist as he pulled me to him. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of his arms around me.

"Charlie?" I asked softly after a moment.

"Mmm?" he said into my hair.

"Why the police academy?" It just didn't seem to fit him. He was Forks' resident delinquent. He chuckled, pressing his lips against the side of my head.

"Well, a couple reasons, actually," he said. "First, I get to carry a gun, and that's always cool. Second," his voice dropped, becoming slightly husky, "I get handcuffs."

A chill ran through me at his innuendo. He chuckled, his lips moving against my neck. Oh god, he felt so good.

"I kind of would like to learn how to shoot one day," I confessed as he nipped at the place where my shoulder met my neck, causing me to moan softly.

"I can teach you," he whispered, kissing the hollow below my ear.

I let my head fall back to his shoulder, offering more of my neck to him. I whimpered as he nipped softly at my neck, running his tongue over the spot.

"Well?" he asked. "Do you want me to teach you?"

I nodded, thinking he meant when he got back from Port Angles. Instead, he backed away from me, heading towards his bike. I almost fell over, but righted myself.

"Charlie, what are you—" I stopped mid-question when he reached into a storage compartment of his bike and held up a hand gun. I gaped at him.

"You had that with you the whole time?" I half shrieked. He simply grinned at me as he sauntered back to where I was.

"I ride all over this place alone, Ren," he said, taking my hand and pulling me past the bike. "I need to protect myself if I come across a wolf or something, and I can't very well carry my hunting rifle."

I just shook my head at him, shocked. I didn't even want to know if he had a permit to ride around with that thing. Knowing Charlie, probably not.

We walked in silence for a while, just holding hands as we made our way to some unknown destination. After a few minutes, we stopped, and Charlie pointed off in the distance.

"Okay, you see that?" he asked, pointing to a large building that looked as though it was going to fall over. I nodded. "That's what we're going to be shooting at. Let's see if you can hit the broad side of a barn." He grinned at me, and I simply rolled my eyes.

"Okay, first, holding it." Charlie handed the gun to me, watching me expectantly. I just looked at the gun for a moment, before picking it up. It was far heavier than it looked.

"Hold it like they do in the movies, just don't touch the trigger yet," he told me, walking to stand behind me. I did as I was told, holding the gun out in front of me slightly.

"Good," Charlie whispered in my ear, causing me to jump slightly. "Now stand with your feet slightly apart, it'll help your balance." He ran his hand down my thighs, stopping just above my knees, before dragging his hands back up, resting them on my hips.

"Great," he whispered, pressing his body closer to mine. I bit back a moan.

"Now, arms up a little higher, about shoulder level." He ran his hands up my sides, his fingers ghosting over the sides of my breasts, before running them down my arms. Holding my wrists, he lifted my arms up just a little more, before sliding his hands over my own.

"Perfect." His voice was gravelly, and I wondered if he was experiencing the same feelings I was. My heart was pounding, my breathing was shallow, and my knees felt weak, and it had nothing to do with the weapon in my hands.

"Now, get what you're shooting at between these two little things here," his finger touched a part on the top of the gun. "When you're ready, we'll turn the safety off, and you pull the trigger. Ready?"

I wasn't sure how I was going to concentrate on anything with Charlie Swan's body molded to mine, his arms around me, and his lips at my ear. But I nodded and tried to focus. Charlie flicked a lever on the side of the gun, and moved my finger onto the trigger.

"Don't pull it," he told me. "Tap it."

I nodded to show I understood, and pressed the trigger. The force of the gun threw me back into Charlie, pressing his now obvious erection into my backside, and causing us both to groan.

"Well, maybe you can't hit the broad side of a barn," he chuckled in my ear, taking the gun from my hands and flicking the lever back, before tossing it away from us. His hands then gripped my waist, pulling me even closer to him, and his lips attacked my neck.

I arched back against him, twining my fingers into his hair, and moaned loudly. Charlie ran his hand up under my shirt, cupping my breast through my bra, and turned me to him. When his lips finally met mine, it was pure bliss. The way his soft, full lips moved against mine, demanding, yet not rough. The way his tongue sought out my own, brushing against it and twining with it.

Running my hands over his broad shoulders, I eased the leather jacket off him. Catching it before it hit the ground, Charlie fanned it out, and laid me back on it. Brushing my hair from my face, he sweetly kissed my forehead, my eyelids, and my nose, before softly kissing my mouth.

"Renee?" he asked softly. I was startled to hear him use my full first name, it was perhaps the first time he had ever done so.

"Yes?" I said, my voice trembling.

"If I do anything you don't want me to, please tell me. No matter what it is, I'll stop."

His face was so serious, so sweet, I wanted to spend forever looking at him. I smoothed the wrinkles from his forehead with my fingers before running my fingers over his lips. I wanted to tell him that I wanted to do everything with him, only ever with him, but I couldn't make my voice work. Instead, I simply nodded, leaning up to kiss him again.

Charlie's lips were gentle, and I knew I was seeing a side of him that few people saw. He ran his hands through my hair, running his tongue along my bottom lip, before moving his mouth to my neck. He took his time, gently kissing and nipping each piece of skin. His lips ghosted over my collar bones, sending a shiver through my body.

"Are you cold?" he asked, looking up at me. I shook my head, and he smiled. "If you get cold or uncomfortable, let me know, okay?" I nodded, running my fingers through his hair.

I was certain Charlie was trying to kill me. He unbuttoned my shirt slowly, lavishing each new inch of exposed skin with his lips until I thought I was going to scream, before moving onto the next button. Finally, the last button was undone, and he parted my shirt, looking down at me in awe.

"Fuck, you're beautiful," he whispered, bringing his lips back to mine. I wrapped my fingers in his hair, holding him to me. After several minutes, he pulled away, resting his forehead against my own.

"Ren," he said softly, "will you still be here when I get back?"

I smiled, letting out a small laugh. "Of course, Charlie. Where else will I go?"

He shook his head, looking slightly pained.

"No, I mean…will you still be here, for me?"

His eyes bore into mine, and I noticed he looked slightly scared. Then it hit me what he was asking and my heart soared.

"Of course," I whispered, cupping his face in my hand. "Only for you."

Pride flashed through Charlie's eyes, and he turned his head, kissing my palm. Holding my hand in his own, he moved his mouth to my wrist, pressing a kiss there. He raised his eyes to my face and smiled wickedly before grazing his teeth along my wrist. I gasped at the sensation, arching into him. Charlie chuckled softly, laying my hand on the ground, and kissed my neck.

He was back to torturing me. He was running his hands and lips all over my torso, going so far as to run his tongue just under the waistband of my jeans, but he wasn't touching all the places I so desperately wanted him to.

Charlie was nipping at the valley between my breasts when I decided to take some action, rolling slightly and arching into him, practically stuffing my breast in his mouth. He pulled back, a sly smile on his face.

"Something you want, baby?"

I growled in frustration, sitting up and removing my bra, tossing it somewhere in the distance. Leaning back, I grabbed his hand and put it on my breast, moaning at the feel of his calloused hands on me.

"Christ, Ren," he moaned, watching as my nipples pebbled under his touch. "I was just about to do that."

I was going to say something to wipe the smartass grin off his face, but he chose that moment to take my other nipple into his mouth. I cried out, fisting my hand in his hair and holding him to me, as he rolled his tongue around me, sucking gently. Charlie seemed to be fueled on by the noises I was making, humming against me, making the sensation even better.

It was too much, yet not enough. I needed more. I needed skin.

Reaching down, I grabbed the hem of Charlie's shirt and tugged. It took three tries for him to sit up and help me. I took in the broad expanse of his bare chest. He was well muscled, and the sight of them caused another flood of moisture to my already soaked underwear.

Rising to my knees, I ran my hands over him, committing each inch of skin to memory. I pressed my lips to his chest, moaning at the taste of him. Pressing against his shoulders, I eased him back, straddling his hips. The feeling of his hardness pressed against my core sent a shock of pleasure through me. I cried out, hardly hearing Charlie's hiss. His fingers gripped my hips, pressing me into him again. We started grinding against each other, a wonderful pantomime of what was to come. After several minutes, I felt my orgasm build within me. I pulled back from him; I wasn't ready yet.

Charlie gave me a questioning look, but I ignored him, pressing my lips directly on the bulge in his jeans.

"Fuck!" he cried out, fisting his hands in the grass at his sides. I grinned, placing another kiss on his skin just above his jeans' button.

I took my time, slowly kissing, biting, and licking a path up his chest. When I reached his thundering heart, I placed a gentle, lingering kiss there. I felt his hands in my hair, so I looked up to him.

The look in his eyes startled me. There was lust and passion, both of which I was expecting, but also a small amount of fear, and something else I didn't want to name. Before I could worry about it too much, Charlie sat up, kissing me again and laying me back on his coat.

He was still taking his time, but he was moving with purpose now. Charlie slowly unbuttoned my jeans, running a single finger inside along the waistband, brushing my cotton underwear and making me moan loudly. His eyes locked to mine as he pulled the zipper down, and I lifted my hips to aid him in pulling them off me.

Reaching down, I undid his jeans, and tried to roughly tug them off him. Chuckling, he took over, slipping both his jeans and his boxers off and setting them aside. Lying down at my side, he traced patterns on my panties and kissed me again.

"Renee," he said, his voice shaky. "Are you sure, baby?"

I smiled at him, leaning up and kissing him softly.

"Of course," I told him, brushing the hair from his eyes.

Lowering his mouth to mine, he moved his fingers under the elastic of my panties, sliding them through my folds.

"Fuck," he whispered hoarsely, "you're so wet."

I wanted to jump for joy; Charlie was a dirty talker.

He worked me with is fingers, bringing me to the edge, only to let me fall back again, all the while whispering in my ear about what he was going to do next. I was so close, so wound up, but I was torn between begging him to let me come now, or begging him to fuck me so we could come together.

"Charlie," I whimpered, clinging to him. "Charlie, please."

"Please what, Ren?" he asked, a smile in his voice. Oh god, he wanted me to say it.

"Please," I begged, "make love to me."

Charlie's fingers stilled, and he looked at me. Apparently that wasn't what he expected to say. It wasn't what I was going to say. For a moment, I thought I had crossed some line, and I tried to figure out how to take it back. But before I could open my mouth to say anything, Charlie's lips were pressed to mine.

He slid my panties off me quickly, and then he moved over me, positioning himself at my entrance. We were frozen, Charlie just looking at me, as he slowly entered me. I fought against closing my eyes, desperate to maintain this connection. Just as slowly, Charlie pulled back out. He held there, grabbing my hand and twining our fingers above my head, and slowly pushed back in.

He felt so good, filled me so completely. As much as I loved the emotion behind how we were moving together, my body was crying out for more. Trying to relay this to Charlie, I started thrusting up to meet him. He quickly got the hint.

Pulling back, he lifted my hips, thrusting into me harder and hitting deeper. I moaned loudly, covering my mouth with my hands to keep my voice from carrying. Charlie wasn't having that.

"No," he grunted, moving my hands from my mouth. "No one can hear you out here but me, and I want to fucking hear you scream."

I arched into him, screaming loudly as I came, my walls clenching around him. He followed right behind me, his body jerking erratically above me. After a moment, he flopped down on top of me, rolling to the side before he could squish me, and pulled me to him.

We held each other for a long time, Charlie combing his fingers through my hair and kissing my temple. Far too soon, the cold got to me, and I started shivering.

Charlie leaned back to look at me, sighing heavily.

"Let's get you dressed and get you home," he said sadly.

I wasn't ready to leave yet.

"No, we don't have to go yet, I'm not cold. Really."

Charlie chuckled, rubbing his hands down my arms. "The chattering teeth kind of give you away, Ren."

I got dressed, Charlie buttoning up my shirt for me, and put my shoes on. I stood up, and Charlie put his jacket on me. Holding my hand, he walked me back to his bike and drove me home. He stopped a block from my house, out of sight of any nosy neighbors, and helped me off the bike.

We held hands as we walked up the sidewalk to my parents' house. Stopping on the front step, Charlie took my face in his hands, kissing me softly.

"I meant what I said," he told me, his lips brushing against mine as he spoke. "About coming back. For you."

I stood on my toes, kissing him again.

"I'll be here," I promised. "For you."


End file.
